Pretty Fly for a G-boy
by Fractalforge
Summary: Just another silly yaoi parody of an overplayed song. Short; please read and review!


Tangs, minna-san! This is another random song parody in the same vein of my other fic, Gundamfornication... and it mocks ANOTHER overplayed song: "Pretty Fly For A White Guy" by The Offspring. I don't own this, GW, other people do, yadda yadda. Comments appreciated! 

"Pretty Fly For A G-boy"... 

DISCLAIMER: The purpose here is to lampoon odd pairings in GW yaoi fanfiction. Though it may appear so below, I actually don't think that there's only one way to pair things... we should be open to different couples in yaoi. It's really the truth, this was just making fun of some particularly ridiculous ones...   


FADE IN 

(All the G-boys, including Zechs and Trieze, walk out on screen.) 

Zechs: Do we really have to do this?   
Quatre: Yep. It's an appeal for sanity in slashage, open to the fanfic community.   
Duo: Hoo-boy. 

(The music begins. They start to sing.) 

All:   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
And all the hentais say we look most fly   
paired with strange guys... 

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Trieze!   


(We cut to Duo and Zechs, leaning on the sides of a framed portrait of Wu-man. Above it is a scroll with the Chinese characters for "justice" on it.) 

Duo:   
You know that guy Wufei?   
Justice Boy is going nuts!   
I'm sometimes paired with him   
Even though he hates my guts! 

Zechs:   
We're flattered that fic authors   
are having quite a ball.   
But the pairings they write   
Sometimes make no sense at all!   


(Cut to a screen with Heero/Duo and Trowa/Quatre hugging happily. Big Lawrence Welk/shoujo manga bubbles are surrounding them.) 

Trieze:   
Well, 1X2, and 2X1!   
We know that Spandex Boy and Duo like their fun!   
3X4 and 4X3...   
Trowa and Q-man will do it eventually... 

Wufei:   
But don't dare write, a fic tonight,   
That's 5X6XTrieze.. it's just not right!   
Before your spree, to pair someone with me, think:   
Wait, wait, is this OOC?   


All:   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
And all the hentais say we look most fly   
paired with strange guys...   


(Cut to the Winners' Music Room, where Trowa and Quatre are playing their famous duet. Aww! They set down their instruments and start to sing.) 

Trowa:   
There's only one pilot   
Who really goes with me.   
His name is Quatre   
And he's oh-so-kawaii! 

Quatre:   
So, if you dare disturb   
Our relationship with slash,   
We might just have to sic   
The G-boys on your ass!   


(This time, Heero/Duo and Trowa/Quat are engaged in not-very-discreet kissing.) 

Trieze:   
Well, 1X2, and 2X1!   
We know that Spandex Boy and Duo like their fun!   
3X4 and 4X3...   
Trowa and Q-man will do it eventually... 

Wufei:   
But don't dare write, a fic tonight,   
That's 5X6XTrieze.. it's just not right!   
Before your spree, to pair someone with me, think:   
Wait, wait, is this OOC?   


(Onscreen is a still photograph of Heero's episode 16 fight with Zechs. Heero and Duo, their clothes apparently rumpled from the last scene, walk on.) 

Heero:   
I'm sometimes paired with Zechs   
For no apparent reason.   
In a writers' court of law   
This'd be considered treason. 

Duo:   
I'm frequently paired with Quat.   
Admitted: even though   
we are the cutest couple,   
We'd be murdered by Heero!   


(Everyone gets onscreen.) 

All:   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
Yaoi targets, baby!   
Uh-huh, uh-huh!   
And all the hentais say we look most fly   
paired with strange guys... 

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Trieze!   


(THIS time, Heero and Duo are shirtless and looking around frantically for a room, while Trowa and Quat are still kissing, chaste as ever. Wufei is eyed, in a predatory manner, by Zechs and Trieze...) 

All:   
Well, 1X2, and 2X1!   
We know that Spandex Boy and Duo like their fun!   
3X4 and 4X3...   
Trowa and Q-man will do it eventually... 

(Wufei sees that Zechs and Trieze are moving in on him, and sings hastily, scared..) 

Wufei:   
But don't dare write, a fic tonight,   
That's 5X6XTrieze.. it's just not right!   
Before your spree, to pair someone with me, think:   
Wait, wait, is this OOC? 

(Zechs and Trieze glomp onto Wufei. Quatre disengages himself from Trowa, walks over to a conveniently placed light switch, and flicks it.)   


FADE TO BLACK...   


~OWARI 


End file.
